A Reason To Live
by makeitlove
Summary: ON HIATUS! Damon is still heartbroken. Elena tries to comfort him and they become closer. Bonnie is trying to cope with the death of her grandmother. Somewhere along the way Damon and Bonnie become friends and something is coming to Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I don't own anything! Belongs to L.J. Smith & The CW.

Plot:

Plot: Set after "Fool Me Once" Based on The Vampire Diaries TV show. Bonnie's grandmother died, and Elena is helping her cope. Stefan must go out of town, and tells Elena to keep Damon company. Damon is heartbroken and devastated over Katherine. He just wants to die now…for good. Meanwhile something dangerous is in Mystic Falls. Can Damon save _humans?_ Or will he destroy himself before he can do anything? **(Elena/Stefan;Elena/Damon)**

A Reason to Live

Chapter One

It was a warm, sunny day in Mystic Falls but there was a sadness that lingered in the air. Bonnie's grandmother had died, and they just returned from the funeral. Elena sat with Bonnie in pure silence, just holding her best friend while she cried.

"It's ok." She whispered.

"I have no one." Bonnie sobbed.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Elena told her. There was a light knock at the door. "I'll be back." Bonnie nodded, blowing into a tissue.

"Stefan." Elena said a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Bonnie was." He nodded.

"Oh, well come in." Elena said taking his hand. They walked down the hall to Bonnie's room. Bonnie had already fallen asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her hair was messy.

"How is she?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Not good." Elena said sadly. "She blames herself for what happened. I keep trying to tell her, but there's no convincing her. Her Grams was all she had." Elena said wrapping her arms tightly around Stefan. He held her tightly.

"How's Damon?" She asked, then closing Bonnie's door quietly. They both made their way to the kitchen and sat.

"The same. He won't leave his room. He hasn't fed in days."

"What? But he has to or…" Elena and Stefan both knew what was going to happen if he didn't feed. It didn't need to be said.

"I know, I put a bag in his room, but I came back the next day and it was untouched." He said shaking his head.

"Elena…" He started.

"What is it?" Elena said taking his hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over hers.

"I have to go out of town."  
"What? Why?"  
"Anna…she's living in Richmond with Pearl and there's not many animals to feed off of. They want to live normally, so I'm bringing them some blood. Keep Damon company? He'll protect you…I trust him." Tears fell from her eyes. Her and Stefan had never been apart before. He gently wiped them away.  
"I'll be back soon. I promised." Stefan said gently kissing her lips. She nodded, and smiled.

"I'll go see Damon tomorrow. Um, is it ok if I bring Bonnie?"  
"Of course." He nodded. "Make sure you have vervain on you."  
"Got it." Elena said touching her necklace. Stefan gave her one last kiss, and left.

An hour or two past before Bonnie awoke. Elena helped Bonnie pack some of her things, and took her to stay at her house. The two girls sat wrapped in blankets, on Elena's bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Elena."  
"It's no problem, Bonnie."

"So when's Stefan coming back?" She asked. Elena shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but soon I hope. We've never been apart." Bonnie's mouth curved into a soft smile.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Bonnie asked. Elena hesitated.

"Um…Stefan asked me to keep Damon company. Is it ok if we go over there? Just for a while." Bonnie's face froze.

"Uh…Sure. That's fine."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "He's going through a rough time."

"Yeah. Before I hated Damon. I couldn't stand him." Elena said through her teeth.

"I know how you feel." Bonnie agreed.

"But now…I can see that all he wants is love, and trust. I just want to help him." Bonnie didn't reply. The two girls then lied side by side, and slowly fell asleep. The next morning Jenna made some breakfast for them.  
"Thanks Jenna." Bonnie smiled.  
"No problem, hon. Elena, I'm going to work. I'll be home at 7. Ok?"

"Yup." Elena nodded taking a bite of her waffle. Jeremy then came down in a daze and was half awake.

"Morning, Jer…" Elena said awkwardly. "Not get enough sleep?"  
"Uh. Yeah." He nodded simply.

"Well me and Bonnie are gonna go out shopping. See you later!" She called going out the door.

"We're not going shopping." Bonnie said simply.

"I know." Elena laughed. They then went to the Salvatore Manor. They walked slowly to the door.

"Elena." Bonnie said grabbing her arm. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"It's ok, Bon. Don't worry." Elena said reassuring her. Bonnie nodded nervously.

The door was unlocked.

"That's weird." Elena said pushing it open.

"Elena…" Bonnie said tugging at Elena's sleeve.

"_Oh my god." _

**R&R! No flames please. Thank you! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I don't own! And I just have to get this out! I can't believe the CW is making us fans wait till March 25****th****! I think I might go crazy. And "Fool Me Once" just made me love Damon so much more! Oh! Thank you so much for the reviews & putting this on your story alert. I check my mail, and I have like 30 or something new messages! (: Appreciate it a lot! Ok, I'm done now.**

Chapter Two

"_Oh my god."_ Elena gasped out. There was Damon lying lifelessly on the floor. His skin was a sickly, pale color and Elena slowly touched his face. It was ice cold. His eyes slowly met hers.

"Bl-Blood." He coughed out in a raspy, weak voice.

"Blood!" Elena screamed. "Bonnie in Damon's room is a bag of blood. Get it." Bonnie was frozen with fear, but then ran to Damon's room.  
"Elena!" Bonnie said tossing the bag to her. Elena caught it and ripped it open, forcing it down Damon's throat. His eyes flew open, and he gasped while swallowing all the blood down. He began to regain his color, and when the bag was empty he slowly sat up.  
"Damon!" She said throwing her arms around him, but then pushing him away. "What's wrong with you?!" She snapped. "You could've died. You have to feed!"  
"I know, _Mom._"He replied. "Have you ever thought that maybe I want to die...for real?" He whispered. Elena didn't reply.  
"But thank you Elena." He said flashing her a smile.

"You're welcome." She mumbled.

"You brought the witch?"  
"Her name is Bonnie, and Stefan told me I could."  
"Little brother." He scoffed. "Well ladies, make yourself at home! I'm going to my room." He grumbled.

"No!" Elena said grabbing his wrist. He immediately yanked his wrist away, and ran too fast to his room. "Ugh." She groaned. "Bonnie we have to get him out of his room." Bonnie just stared at Elena.

"Well, what should we do?" She asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"One of us should talk to him." Elena said.

"...Talk to him?" Bonnie said in disbelief. Elena nodded.

"He just needs someone to tell him…it's ok."

"You can go ahead Elena. I'll just wait in the living room."  
"Ok." She sighed. Bonnie went into the living room, while Elena walked slowly to Damon's room. She took a breath and lightly knocked on the door.

"Damon?" She called. He was lying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"Hello Elena." He replied emotionlessly.

"Um, can I talk to you?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." Elena hesitantly sat at the edge of his bed.

"…I just wanted to know if you were ok?" Damon quickly sat up, and was inches from Elena's face.

"I know you're only here because Stefan asked you too, and if you're expected me to tell you my feelings and cry like I'm on Oprah, you might as well leave now and take Bonnie with you." He said harshly. Elena could just feel the pain in his words.

"Damon, I-"

"Just go." He said in a whisper.

Elena nodded, and started for the door.

"Damon," She said before she left. "I just wanted to tell you I'm here for you." Elena said honestly. Even Damon could feel the truth in her words. He didn't respond, and Elena then left.

"Bonnie lets go."

"Thank you."

Bonnie and Elena really went shopping, and it made them think of the old times.

"I can't remember the last time we did this." Bonnie smiled while swinging her shopping bags. Elena smiled at the happiness in her face. She was glad Bonnie was once again smiling.

"I know. I've missed this." She said. They sat down on a bench, and just talked.

"Is it bad?" Bonnie asked.

"Is what bad?" Elena replied confused.

"…Being happy, when my Grams is dead." She said softly. Bonnie had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Bonnie." Elena said wrapping her arms around her. "It's not bad at all. Your grams wouldn't want you to be sad forever. I know she would want you to be happy." Elena said.

"Thanks, Elena." Bonnie smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Now come on. It's karaoke night at the grill. I know how much you love karaoke."  
"I do." Bonnie grinned.

Bonnie and Elena met Caroline at the grill, and laughed while watching everyone attempt to sing.

"So, what are you singing Caroline?" Bonnie asked her.

"Hmm…I don't know. Brittany Spears or Hannah Montana?" Caroline laughed.

"Matt!" She called as he walked by.

"Hey guys." He smiled at them, and continued on.

"Looks like you and Matt worked things out." Elena smiled.

"Yeah, we're totally cool now. I've learned I need to think before I say something."  
"Finally." Bonnie mumbled. "I don't really feel like singing now." Bonnie said dully.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"…That's why." Elena and Caroline turned around to see Damon walking through the door. He looked as he always did. He had that smug grin on his face, and his leather jacket on.

"Ladies." He said strolling over to them.

"Ugh." Caroline groaned quietly. "I'm going to get a drink." She frowned at Damon, and headed to the bar.

"Damon, you came."

"Yes." He replied simply, taking a seat next to Elena.

"Why?" Damon didn't respond.

"Well I'm glad you came. It's karaoke night."  
"I don't sing."  
"Please?" Elena asked.

"…No."

"Ugh. I think I'll join Caroline for that drink. You Salvatore boys just don't know how to have fun." She laughed leaving Bonnie and Damon in an awkward silence.

"Bonnie." Damon smiled nodding to her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"…Look," He started. "I'm sorry that opening the tomb was for nothing. Katherine…" Just saying her name now hurt so much.

"Damon Salvatore is _apologizing?_" Bonnie said surprised.  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
"I forgive you." Bonnie mumbled so softly Damon barely understood.

"What?"  
"I forgive you." She spat at him in a louder voice. "…I'm sorry she wasn't there."

"Yeah " He sighed. As much as Bonnie hated him, she felt bad for him. Her Grams had loved and cared for her, and it was actually ok that she was gone. Damon loved Katherine, and she used him, and never cared at all. Bonnie just wanted to be his friend now, not an enemy.

**R&R! No flames please. Thanks! Thanks for reviewing (: This chapter wasn't so great to me, so I'm gonna try to do better. Lol. I'm kinda a perfectionist. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Ok guys. I get it. You wanna if this is a Damon/Elena story or what. Please just read and find out. Lol(: But again thanks for the reviews! **

ARTL: Chapter Three

Karaoke night was fun, and Elena swore she saw Damon smile several times. That's all she really wanted now. It was for him to be happy. Damon went home, and Bonnie and Elena went back to Elena's house. The next morning Elena and Bonnie got up for school, and the day past by slowly. Bonnie started to nod off in history.

_It was a dark forest. Everything was silent. Bonnie recognized where she was. She was in front of the church. Where the tomb was buried underneath. She heard heavy breathing, and then the dream was a bit foggy, but when it became clear there was Damon with his hands bound to a tree. His face was bloody, and his face was pale. _

"_Don't do this." He whispered to the thin air. _

"_I have to." A cold voice replied. The person stabbed a stake and it seemed as if it went right through Bonnie. _

Bonnie awoke screaming in class.

"Miss. Bennett, is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, no. May I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded, and Bonnie ran. She wanted to get Elena, and she should've, but she knew it was dangerous. She was a witch. She could protect herself. Bonnie ditched school and drove as fast as she could to the church. She ran through the forest, and heard screaming. She ran toward the painful voice.

"Damon!" and bonnie had been right. There was Damon just as she saw him in her vision.

"Bonnie?" He said in a raspy voice. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused. The chains then broke.

"What happened?" She screamed.

"… is back." He muttered. Bonnie could barely understand.

"Who is?!" Bonnie yelled. Damon was then passed out cold. "Come on." Bonnie struggled to get Damon's arm over her shoulder. She dragged him back to her car, and buckled him into the back seat. Bonnie drove back to Damon's house. She then again carried him to the couch, and laid him down. She searched through the kitchen, and sure enough there was a bag of blood there. She grabbed it and gave it to him. She then began to gently dab his cuts. She wiped away the blood, and it healed in no time. When he regained some energy, Bonnie sat in front of him and stared.

"What happened Damon?" She demanded. He gave her a dazed look.

"I…don't remember." He said.

"Stop joking around!" Bonnie said. "Tell me."

"I really don't remember." Damon said staring into her eyes. Bonnie sighed. If Damon couldn't remember this _thing_ was still on the loose.

"Look, just…get some rest or something. Stefan should be home soon so talk to him." Damon nodded.

"Bonnie,"

"Yes?" She said impatiently.

"Thank you." He said giving her that charming grin. Bonnie swore she felt herself blush.

"You're welcome." Bonnie replied with a soft smile. "See ya." She nodded. Bonnie then left and returned to Elena's. Elena was already home, and threw her arms around bonnie as she came through the door.

"Bonnie!" She said sighing with relief. "I was so worried. Where were you?" Elena yelled panicking.

"Elena, calm down." Bonnie whispered. "I'm ok. I went to…see Damon."

"During school?"

"Mmhmm." Bonnie nodded trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

"Bonnie…what _really_ happened?" She couldn't lie to her best friend. Bonnie then took Elena to her room, and told her everything. Elena sat with her mouth wide open and horror in her eyes.

"Oh my god. Is Damon ok?" Bonnie nodded.

"I got there just in time."

"…Who could've done this?"

"That's the thing," Bonnie started "Damon doesn't remember! I tried to ask him but he just doesn't." She said frustrated. "All he said was "…is back." I could barely understand the first part."

"Where's Stefan when you really need him?" Elena sighed. "He should be home soon, but till then Damon and us need to be careful."

"Yeah. Elena, has Damon really changed? When I saved him he seemed so…I can't believe I'm saying this helpless and just gentle I guess." Bonnie said trying to find the right words. Damon had always been a total ass to her, and only wanted to protect her for the amulet. Now he just seemed heartbroken.

"Losing Katherine I think has really changed him. There's still something human left in Damon, and he just refuses to let it show."

"I suppose. I really do hope he's ok. Even though he's a huge pain in ass."

"Don't you mean pain in the _neck?_" Elena said giggling. Bonnie just stared at Elena like she was crazy, but then busted out laughing.

"I love you Elena." Bonnie said hugging Elena tightly.

"I love you too."

"Damon?" Stefan called into the house. "I'm home." He found Damon in the study just flipping through some old books.

"Welcome home, brother." He smirked.

"…Did something happen while I was gone? Is Elena ok?" He said worrying.

"Chill out." Damon said. "Elena's fine, and yes."

"What?"  
"Something did happen."

"Damon, what happened?"

"Nothing, _brother_." He said gritting his teeth pushing past him. "Nothing at all."

**I'm hate myself. This chapter sucks! Well to me, & feel free to disagree. Hahah. Anyways expect more later. My events get mixed up and I was something I wrote to go somewhere else and everything turns into crap. So I'm trying to figure out what's gonna happen next. Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R! No flames please. **


	4. AN

**So basically everybody wants to know if this is Damon/Elena. It is. I'm also doing a Damon/Bonnie friendship, I guess. Sorry for not making it clear. Hope you enjoy the rest. Also I might do Stefan/Bonnie. Not sure just yet. Hope that answers your questions [: **


	5. Chapter 4

ARTL: Chapter Four

"Elena," Jeremy started that morning.

"Yeah, Jeremy?" She said looking up from her book.

"Have you ever heard that Mystic Falls used to have…" His voice faded.

"Have what?" Elena asked.

"Ok, I'm going to sound totally crazy." He chuckled. "But, have _vampires_?" Elena froze in place. Her skin went pale, and her heart was racing. Did he know?

"What?" She laughed awkwardly. "That's crazy. Where'd you hear that?"

"I was just thinking about what Anna told me, and I had this strange dream that-"

"Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go, but tell me about it later. But Jer, vampires have never been in Mystic Falls, and I'm sure they don't exist. It's just a story. Ok?" She said nervously.

"Uh, oh yeah." He laughed lightly. "It is crazy." Elena nodded.

"See ya." She said leaving. Bonnie was with her dad, and Elena was heading over to see Damon.

"Damon?" Elena called in the house. She stepped in, and turned around and there was Damon. She jumped.

"You have really got to stop doing that." She laughed. He smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh, um. I have to tell you something. This morning Jeremy was talking to me about _vampires_."  
"What did he say?"

"He just asked if I knew vampires used to live in Mystic Falls, and then he said he had a dream…do you think he remembers what happened that night? When we opened the tomb." Damon was silent. He was a bit frustrated, but calm.

"It's Jeremy. He's not a crazy threat to us. But just try to convince him they're all stories. If he begins to remember, then…"

"You'd have to use compulsion on him." Elena finished.

"You catch on quick."

"Yeah." She said uncomfortably. "So, would you like to do something with me today?"  
"What about Bonnie?"

"She's with her dad today." Elena informed him.

"Ah, well then…no."

"What?" Elena said.

"Elena, we can't hang out."

"We've gotten drunk together. I don't understand why not." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "Because, then I'd-" Damon stopped short.

"You'd what?" Elena asked taking a step closer to him.

"I'd be too tempted to do this." Damon took a step to her, and gently kissed her lips. His lips were soft against hers and their bodies were pressed together. He held her in his arms, but then pulled away quickly.

Elena was silent, and just stared.

"I-I have to go.' She stuttered out.

"Wait, Elena!" He yelled as she ran out the door. She raced home, and collapsed on her bed. Her emotions were everywhere. She was confused, and angry, and so many other things! She loved _Stefan, _not Damon! Then why did she have this feeling? Elena cried for an hour. She just didn't know what to do. She then slowly fell asleep.

"_Elena." A singsong voice called. "I'm coming for you." Elena was running through the woods grabbing on to every tree as she ran. She was going deeper and deeper. The voice was so close, but no one was behind her. Elena was at the old church now. She didn't know where else to run. The voice was getting closer._

"_Elena, I'm going to kill you." It said in a now dark, cold voice. _

"_Elena. Elena." It just kept repeating. _

"Elena!" The voice yelled. She woke with a startle and a scream. Her breathing was heavy, and quick. She saw that it was Stefan.

"Stefan." She said with relief and some tears.

"Come here." He whispered, embracing her. She held him close. "You're ok." Stefan said kissing the top of her head. She nodded slowly.

"Now what happened?"

"Um, bad dream." She told him.

"Is that what's really bothering you?" Elena forgot Stefan saw right through her.

"Damon he…" Elena hesitated. She had to be honest. "He kissed me." Stefan's face was serious and he didn't react.

"Stefan?" Elena said waving her hand.

"He kissed you." Stefan said in an emotionless voice. Elena nodded.

"It just happened! He kind of sprung it on me. I'm so sorry! Are you angry?" Elena said in tears. She was so upset, and just felt like total shit. Elena didn't even pull away. She just let him kiss her!

"No, of course not." He said looking in her eyes. "I'm just gonna talk to him. Ok?" She nodded.

"I love _you_." Elena said cupping his face with her hands, and gently kissing his lips. She wanted to kiss him longer, but he pulled away. Elena could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I have to go." Elena nodded, and with that he was gone out her window. Elena knew what was going to happen. She could just feel it. Tears spilled out onto her pillow, and she cried. That was all she could do. Elena felt pathetic, and stupid.

"Elena?" Jeremy said calling into her dark room. He flipped on the light to see Elena, with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried. When she looked up her eyes were red, and puffy and tears streaked her face. Jeremy stared at his sister with wide eyes.

"Jeremy." She said wiping her tears away, completely embarrassed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered. Sitting on the bed with her.

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head. She was supposed to be strong for Jeremy.

"I'm your brother." He softly laughed. "You can tell me."

"Ok…Um, Damon kissed me and I told Stefan about it and now…"

"You don't know what you're feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sis. Knowing how much you love Stefan, I think everything's going to be ok. Just follow your heart." Elena stared with gentle eyes at her brother.

"Thanks Jeremy." She said faintly smiling. She wrapped her arms around Jeremy and hugged him tight.

"Dinner?"

"Love some."

**Blah, this happens a lot. My chapters get worst. Well to me. Hahah. So I just decided to end that chapter with some Elena/Jeremy sibling cute-ness and stuff. More of the plot will be in upcoming chapters. R&R please! No flames S'il vous plait. Makeitlove3 Damon/Elena chapter coming up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews & ideas guys! **

ARTL: Chapter Five

Damon was in way over his head. This was the first time since he was turned that he felt vulnerable. He could snap anyone's neck in a mere second, but with Elena he was stuck in his tracks. Why did he kiss her? Even he didn't know. He hated this feeling. The feeling of the humanity left in him. Stefan would be pissed. Damon paced back and forth that night. He had to see if Elena was alright. As he headed for the door, Stefan blocked his path.  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"I need to feed." Damon told him.

"…Are you going to see Elena?" Stefan asked with some hurt in his voice.

"No." He spat.

"I know you kissed her."  
"In her dreams." He joked.

"Damon, this isn't a joke. I care about Elena. I won't let you hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her!?" Damon said getting offended.  
"I know you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Not anymore…" Stefan whispered. "Go." He said moving out of the doorway. "Just don't hurt Elena. I love her." Stefan said walking away. Damon stood for a moment and left. Of course he lied to Stefan but he had to. Elena's window was open and he quietly entered her room. Elena was fast asleep in her bed. She had the same, sweet, innocent look as before. She was a human, Stefan's girlfriend. He couldn't do this to his brother. As much as he has hated Stefan, a part of him loved him. Damon gently pulled the blanket over her body. His hand gently brushed against her cheek, tracing her jaw. Elena was flawless to him. Stefan was right. Elena was _nothing_ like Katherine. She was sweet, and kind. It took Damon this long to realize Katherine was manipulative and used him the whole time. She never loved him. Elena began to stir, and awoke.

"…Damon." She said sitting up. "What are you doing here?" Elena said looking away.

"I had to see if you were ok."

"What do you care? You got what you wanted didn't you? Me and Stefan should be breaking up anytime soon." She said with tears welling up.

"Elena, look. I didn't kiss you because I wanted to break you and my brother up. I kissed you because…I care about you." Elena was speechless. Damon then noticed she wasn't wearing her necklace.

"You're not wearing your necklace." He pointed out.  
"What?" She said looking down. She wasn't wearing it. "Oh…yeah." That was all she said.

"I remember what you told me." He said.

"What was that?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"That you were there for me." Elena remembered the words she spoke.

"Well that was before…this. I love Stefan, Damon and I-" She stopped and looked at Damon. She suddenly forgot all her reasons. She stared at his piercing blue eyes.

"I understand Elena. Goodbye." He nodded. "I'm always here for you."

**Ok, so short ch. 5! Sorry bout that. R&R. no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elena was left speechless, as Damon disappeared quickly out her window. She did remember telling him that she was there for him, so why was she backing out now? Elena didn't even know herself. She spent the whole night awake just staring into the darkness. How did she really feel about Damon?

The next morning Elena got up, and got ready for school.

"Hey Bonnie." She smiled.

"Hey Elena. Are you ok?" Bonnie asked noticing Elena's facial expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"Elena, spill." Bonnie said seriously. Elena then told Bonnie everything that had happened between her and Damon. By the end Bonnie's mouth was wide open in shock.

"He kissed you!?"

"Shh!" Elena hissed clamping her hand over Bonnie's mouth.

"Sorry." She whispered back. "But does Stefan know?" Elena slowly nodded.

"I haven't spoken to him in a while. He hasn't called or anything." Elena said sadly.

"Elena." Bonnie said gesturing behind her. Elena slowly turned around and saw Stefan standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Go." Bonnie whispered pushing her and then running inside the school.

"Hi." Elena spoke awkwardly.

"Hi." Stefan replied back.

"Stefan, I-" Elena said beginning to apologize.  
"Elena. Just listen." Stefan spoke. He gently took her hand and sat her at a picnic table.

"I don't care if you kissed a million other guys, I love you. Nothing will ever make me doubt that. I just want you to know that." Elena had tears flooding down her face at this point. This made her feelings about Damon even more confusing. Here Stefan was being as sweet as ever, and telling her he loves her no matter what and all Elena was thinking about was that kiss. Elena slowly nodded. Stefan's hands held her cheeks, and he gently kissed her lips. Elena took this kiss in, and never wanted to let him go. Stefan slowly pulled away and when Elena opened her eyes she no longer so Stefan's sweet face. She saw Damon's with a smirk on it. She screamed and heard Stefan's voice

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"I have to go! I-I'm sorry!" She said pushing him away.

Elena ran to her car and left. She drove as fast as she could. Stefan didn't follow her, but just in case she looked back. When her eyes turned back to the road, before she knew it her car had slammed into a tree.

The smoke was fuming from her car. She coughed as she inhaled it.

She fumbled with her seat belt and staggered out of her car. She walked dizzily down to the road to find help. Everything was a daze to her. The world was spinning. Her eyes then set on a person. He was standing right in the middle of the road. Who was it?

**OK. Super short I know! School has been driving me crazy and I haven't updated in basically forever! I haven't forgotten so don't worry! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry. You guys have probably forgotten about this story. I got kind of lazy, but summer's here & I'll finish this story even if it kills me! Okay maybe not, but I'll try my best(: Thanks for all the reviews! Still no flames please. Enjoy! **

ARTL Chapter 7

Was it a he? Before Elena could get a clear look at the person everything went black.

**Stefan's POV**

What was wrong with Elena? I called her phone probably 30 times. Still no answer. Something was wrong. Was she wearing her necklace? I followed her scent down the road. I saw her car smoking and fuming.

"Elena!" I screamed. I ran to the car. No one was there. Where was Elena?

I ran home. I needed help.

"Damon!"  
"What?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Look I know I said to stay away from Elena, but I need your help now."

"Is that so?"  
"Damon, Elena's missing."

**Elena's POV**

It felt like hours since I blacked out. My head was throbbing. My eyes barely opened. Where was I? I looked around. It was the old cemetery. How did I get here? Finally I realized my hands were bound with chains to a tree. I panicked and tried to get free.

"It's no use." A voice spoke. Out of the shadows came a girl. A girl who looked exactly like…me.

"Katherine?" I said in pure shock.

"Hello Elena. It's so nice to finally meet my infamous twin." She smirked. The resemblance was uncanny.

"The similarity is quite remarkable." Her cold finger traced my jaw.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"To claim what's rightfully mine."

"Don't hurt them."

"What are you going to do about it? You don't have your silly little necklace."

I looked down and it was gone and now around Katherine's neck.  
"Give it back!" I demanded. Katherine just smiled.

"You will stay here and not make a sound." She spoke eerily. I suddenly got lost in her hypnotic eyes.

"I will stay here and not make a sound."

**Damon's POV**

I had to find Elena. There was no trace of her past the car.

Bonnie even tried to help, and there was just no sign of her. I returned home and turned on the light. Stefan was still out looking for Elena. I jumped when I saw someone sitting in the living room.

"Elena?"

"Damon." She spoke lightly with a smile.

"You're alright!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hold it in. I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah. I found a ride back into town. My car was trashed." She spoke.

"The second one I might add." She chuckled.

"…Where's Stefan?"

"Worrying his ass off. He's looking for you."

"Elena!" I turned to see Stefan in the doorway. He was at her in a second. Elena was embraced in his arms. I sickly looked away.

"Where have you been?"

"I found a ride back into town." She told him.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." He whispered.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I was just…upset." Stefan nodded. He then kissed her lips gently.

"Mind if I stay the night?" She asked. Stefan shook his head and she went upstairs.

I stared at Stefan.

"Happy now?" I asked. He had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"That kiss…Damon, that's not Elena."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is." I wanted to deny the fact it might be Katherine.

We took this conversation outside.

"Can it be?" I whispered.

"That kiss. I know it wasn't Elena's."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Let's get rid of this bitch once and for all."

**Okay. So it's a little fuzzy about what's going to happen next but I'll figure it out. Enjoy! Lol **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Stefan's PO**V

I couldn't believe Katherine was back, and she had Elena. This needs to end now. I went upstairs nonchalantly. "Elena" was lying in my bed, smiling at me. I grinned.  
"Hello."

"Hi." Katherine whispered. I went over to the bed and touched her face. I forgot how much I loved Katherine. Seeing her now, I felt conflicted, but also not. Elena was the one. I touched her cheek lightly.

"Oh Stefan." She whispered. My hand then clamped around her neck.

"Where is Elena?" I hissed. Katherine gasped for arm.

I picked her up and slammed her up against the wall.

"I missed you Stefan."

"I'm not playing around with you any more Katherine. Where is Elena?"

"Somewhere." She said casually.

Damon then rushed upstairs. He stabbed vervain into her side and she passed out onto the floor. We took her down to the cell and locked her up. Once she regained consciousness we'd find Elena.

"What if she won't tell us?" I said pacing back and forth.

"She will. I took her necklace. If she tries to escape she's got no chance. She won't last past sunrise." Damon said. I nodded. After an hour, Katherine began to regain consciousness.

"What?" She muttered. "Oh." She said simply once she saw us. "Stefan, Damon. Don't do this." She whispered.

"Where is Elena?" I screamed. Katherine smiled her sweet smile just as she always did.

"Why have her? I'm here now and we can all be together just like I planned." Katherine then turned to Damon.

"Damon. Please." Damon had a weak spot for Katherine.

"Damon, don't." I whispered.

His hands moved toward the lock.

"No!" I yelled. Then Damon had his hand wrapped around Katherine's neck.

"Where is Elena? Katherine. I'm done being part of your plan." He hissed coldly.

"The cemetery." She choked out with a wicked smile. I was out the door in a flash.

**Damon's POV**

I dropped Katherine to the floor. She looked up at me.

"You think you'd get away that easy?" She laughed.

"What?"

"By the time poor Stefan gets there poor Elena will be dead. Surely I wasn't going to leave her unattended. If Stefan wants Elena he has to give something in return. But what does he have that I want? This could be a problem." She pouted.

"Katherine!" I screamed. I was soon racing to the graveyard. When I got there Katherine had beat me. Shit. I forgot to lock it back up. Next to her was a teenage boy with blonde hair.

"You use everyone don't you?" I snorted. Then I saw Stefan chained up. The boy took the vervain from Stefan's pocket and stabbed it into Stefan's side.

"No!" I yelled.

"Damon!" Elena yelled. Her eyes were scared and filled with tears.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"To be with you forever."  
"No can do."  
"Fine then." She motioned to the boy who inched closer to Elena.

"No! Let them go and you can have me." I sighed.

"Damon, no!" Elena yelled.

"What are you doing?" Stefan yelled.  
"Quiet brother. I'm doing what I have to." I said through my gritted teeth. Katherine flashed a bright smile.  
"Excellent." Katherine murmured.

**You probably have all forgotten this story even still exists. I've just been so uninspired. I'll try my best to finish it, but I really need a creative spark. Lol. Anyways R&R. [:**


End file.
